


承诺

by Lynx219



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Old Age, Souls, Wakes & Funerals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>克拉克不会老，布鲁斯会。而突然间没有时间了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	承诺

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435556) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> 作者说，这篇是Happy Ending

他从没想过这个，没有真正去想，但的确有一种美是随着年龄而来。一种永远年轻的人得不到的安宁的高贵。 **他** 永远得不到的。不是在黄太阳底下，不是在 **这里** ，这个布鲁斯所在并永远无法离开的地方。但克拉克可以理解。他一直都知道的，布鲁斯属于哥谭，身心都是。他只不过是借用了他，偷走了他的心并在一段短暂的荣光中保有它。半生，唯一有关系的半生。

布鲁斯的皮肤因衰老而苍白。经过了黑夜中的一生，在那么长时间处于月光和星光下之后，这苍白的肉体变得半透明，像纸一般覆盖在坚实的骨架上，散布着阴影和血管与疤痕这对双生子。他面部的骨架依然镌刻着力与美的线条，那是一个顽固、高贵的灵魂的建筑，但它的外表已开始褪色。在他的眼角、总是忧心忡忡的宽阔额头和常有自得的微笑潜伏着的嘴角旁现在都有着地图般的线条，他的眼睑是那么薄而苍白，透出的静脉呈现出粉色，使他看来好像始终有着瘀青。他现在更温和了，不再那么有恢复力，他饱受风霜侵袭的下颌现在好象在雪粉上又覆了一层霜。如此脆弱，如此美丽。

他的脸颊上突然有钻石溅碎，留下凹痕。那双青肿的眼睑张开时，克拉克突然退缩了，他记起了为什么现在的布鲁斯看起来总是在发光。灿烂的蓝色眼睛刺穿了他，因为火焰和坚定的意志而显得生气勃勃，克拉克看到了那颗星，布鲁斯一直保存在心中的那颗星星。随着布鲁斯生命中一层层保护的阴影褪去，这细小、热烈的事物终于变得愈发闪耀。当秘密、孤独与掩饰的力量退却，当蝙蝠再一次沉入他的内心成为他的一部分，当时光剥下了肌肉与青春的防护，那颗星星成长到光芒强烈得可以透过布鲁斯半透明的皮肤、他的银发和蓝宝石般的双眼。在他的心中。

布鲁斯皱眉看向克拉克时他额头上的线条变深了，他的凝视尖锐而质询。但是在克拉克回答这个沉默的疑问之前，布鲁斯看来明白了，他伴随着微弱的叹息闭上眼。“你知道我恨那个。”他咕哝着，那么轻，只比他们曾经一次次对彼此诉说的话的回音强上那么一点，但他嘴角的弧度依然真实，这些皱纹仍然同时提醒他过去和现在。克拉克露出一个无力的微笑。  
  
“那你也知道我无能为力。”他伴着某种真诚的愉悦回答。这对话是某种旧时的重复，因其熟悉带来安慰。在那里的仍旧是布鲁斯，还是蝙蝠侠，即使他已经衰弱，他的力量也从来不是肉体上的。  
  
“哈，没错。我冥思，你哭泣，而地球依旧转动。我还记得。”  
  
“你当然记得。你从不忘记任何事。蝙蝠侠从不会无视什么东西。”

布鲁斯可以闭着眼睛微笑，他甚至可以不动嘴微笑。不过有时候，他会同时这么做。那烙印在克拉克的心上，直到他的手指因此种痛楚和美丽而疼痛。布鲁斯现在就在那样微笑，就好像从他的星星中扯出一块裹尸布。克拉克的心脏突然静止在胸中，让他发出了微小、窒息般的叫喊，一声苦恼的呜咽。布鲁斯没有停下微笑，把一只手折磨般地在毯子上移了一吋，轻轻撞在克拉克的手腕上，他真的不能再做更多。克拉克用灼热的双手捧起它，喉中涌动着滚烫的泪水，为了那瘦骨嶙峋的关节和饱经风霜的手掌不断颤抖的掌握微微喘息。

“爱哭鬼。”布鲁斯温和的低语，克拉克只得微笑。“现在听着。”

“你……你知道我可以……可以永远听着你的声音，布鲁斯。”他努力说着，然后加上一句。“最最亲爱的布鲁西。”

布鲁斯发出一阵让人担心的喘息声，克拉克差点在惊慌中丢下他的手，只因他明白了是怎么回事才没那么做。布鲁斯在笑，即使声音完全不是那回事，也没什么能毁了他表情下充满暗示的讥嘲。在他衰老的过程中，布鲁斯以一种几乎令人恐惧的关注细节的态度学习纵欲，即使与现在苍白安宁的面容相克，他依然可以用某个特别的表情让克拉克的血管中涌起一阵热浪就是最好的标尺。布鲁西的确留下了某些有力的遗产。

“肃静，小农民。我要你做些事。”

“任何事。”克拉克回答，这包含着自然而然的诚挚和信念，就像重力一样具有强制性。

“曾经，你向我发誓。当某日我们的工作完成后，你会带我看整个宇宙。你还记得么？”克拉克因一阵尖锐的刺痛闭上双眼，但仍旧点了点头。“哼，看来我们的工作永远都做不完，是不？我很抱歉，克拉克。”克拉克什么都没有说，只是轻轻的握了握他的手。他一直都知道他只能借用布鲁斯，这是他必须学会忍受的一种痛苦。“克拉克？”

“这没问题，布鲁斯。”

“哈。不，这不是。我们俩都不会打破承诺。我们都明白的。”

“但这……”克拉克开口，吞了口唾沫。“时间所剩无几，布鲁斯。已经没有了。”丝毫不剩，这已经是他们最后的日子。

“呵。我们会关注那个的，克拉克。但是重要的事情优先。你能抓住我另一只手么？”

“啊？”

“我的 **手** ，克拉克。”他语调中的恼火完全属于那只暴躁的蝙蝠，即使喘息着。“拿起来。”克拉克遵从了，嘴唇微微抽动着，小心的握住弯曲的手指。“你还记得你给我的那个戒指么？把你的生命交到我手里？那个戒指？”

“是的。”克拉克轻声说。那个他不可能忘记。那是他信任布鲁斯的第一个真正的证据，第一个礼物，也是第一个真正的负担。两者布鲁斯都从未失败过。

“打开我的手，克拉克。”布鲁斯悄声说。克拉克温柔地照做，听着饱受摧残的关节发出的响声，然后他倒吸了口气。“迪克走之前把这给了我，”布鲁斯柔声解释，“死小鬼趴在我身上大哭。真让人难堪。”克拉克努力露出一丝笑容，这“小鬼”现在已经五十多岁了。他虔诚地拿起那东西，举到光线中。

那是个戒指。古董银质，相当重。是个男式的戒指，可能是韦恩家族的传家宝。而它上面镶着克拉克见过的最漂亮的蓝宝石。一种深暗、华美的午夜蓝，而在中心有着被俘获的星星般的闪耀白光。

“因为很明显的理由，它被称为星辰蓝宝石。曾经是一对的，但另一个已经丢失了。现在只有这孤独的一枚。”克拉克闭上双眼来抵御泪水。“你总是坚持把我的眼睛比喻成这东西。尤其是最近，蓝宝石，当中有着众多星辰。”

“一颗星。”克拉克低声说。

“什么？”

“不是众多星辰。 **一颗** 星。你的星星。”

布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，克拉克觉得可能在他的眼中看见了一丝泪光，这是第一次。“好的，一颗星。好的，克拉克。我的观点是……嗬，我有观点？”

克拉克柔声笑了。“我不知道。现在要求婚可有点晚了，布鲁斯。我们已经结婚三十六年了，记得么？”

“决不会忘记。你总是在提醒我。不过现在我想起来了。你必须向我保证一件事。”

“任何事。你 **知道** 的。”

“很好，我知道。你要向我保证的是你会遵守另一个诺言。你要向我展示整个宇宙。”

克拉克低下头。“ **怎么做？** ”

布鲁斯的嗓音温柔。“我给了哥谭我的生命，克拉克，在很久以前，我只有八岁的时候。我承诺于她，而她带走了每一个点滴。”克拉克没有回答，他知道，他一直知道。“我给了哥谭我的生命，但你想办法偷走了我的心。我依然不明白你怎样做到的，但你做到了。所以现在只有把我的灵魂给你，看起来才公平。”

克拉克猛地抬起头，而布鲁斯露出了那种蝙蝠侠式的微笑，就是意味着“ **现在** 我引起了你的注意，所以专心听着”的那种微笑。克拉克一直偷偷喜爱着这洋洋自得的笑容，间或有想强制把这笑容从那男人脸上擦掉的时刻。

“我和一些人谈过了。魔法师。显然这么做有些规则，但 **可以** 做到。所以我做了。”他看着克拉克困惑的表情，悲伤地笑了。“别为这个担心，克拉克。在葬礼之后你会明白的。只要戴着那个，记得你向我承诺过的事情。”

“布鲁斯……”克拉克开口，提到葬礼是沉重的一击，但布鲁斯只是嘘了他一声。

“只要记住，童子军。行么？”

克拉克没有回答。

**“行么？”**

“可以，布鲁斯，当然。”

布鲁斯长时间地盯着他的双眼，那种特殊的可以直达你的灵魂，在其中翻找直到找到所寻求的东西的那种凝视。他看起来像是找到了，表情明亮起来，双眼焕发出亮光，而克拉克知道他会去做布鲁斯想要的任何事。无论何事。他把戒指戴到手上，在他的结婚戒指之上。

“现在好了。帮我起来，童子军。”

克拉克匆忙站起来。“什么！？”布鲁斯抬头瞪着他，要是他现在自己能动，几秒之前他就会和钢铁之男头碰头站着了。

“你觉得我会躺着去死，克拉克，你他妈最好重新考虑！”他愤怒地说，双眼像两道蓝色的激光刺入他的身体，因为所有那些属于蝙蝠侠的意志而显得生气勃勃。“现在见鬼的帮我起来！”

克拉克用了最长的时间低头看着他，再一次为他感到惊奇，为他的力量，他顽固的美丽。然后他微笑着，弯下身抄起他爱人在怀中，紧抱着这个现在变得脆弱的身体，就好像是宇宙中最珍贵的东西。

因为这的确是。

布鲁斯恼火了一会儿，因为移动带来的痛苦咬着下唇，瞪得更凶了。“不是这样，克拉克！我看起来像个红着脸的新娘么？让我站着，见鬼！”

咧嘴笑着，克拉克服从了。移动着布鲁斯直到这个男人站在他的身前，被环绕着他的腰部和肩膀的手臂支撑着。超人的力量没有更好的用法了，没有什么比把所有这些力量用来拥抱和保护他所爱的人安全更合适。布鲁斯贴着他的脖子微笑，把嘴唇刷过克拉克的脉搏，稍微笑出了声。

“我的手臂，让我的手臂环着你的脖子。很好。现在和我跳舞，克拉克。”

“跳舞？”克拉克小心地问。作为回答，布鲁斯开始哼唱。断断续续的，因为他的呼吸已经不再稳定，但是克拉克可以认出这个曲调。是蓝色多瑙河，在他们婚礼那天用来跳华尔兹的音乐。克拉克记得非常清楚，是布鲁斯坚持的，因为在内心中韦恩家的人依然很传统，也因为那是阿尔弗雷德希望他们选的。而布鲁斯没有就这么停下。他搜索了整个堡垒，偷偷地，直到他找到了原氪星人的音乐集。还有乐器。然后他找了一群音乐家，训练到他们熟练。然后当那天他们被带出来，就为了新郎的一支舞，布鲁斯看着他，克拉克完全不知道说什么。他在两种感情中挣扎，一边是被他丈夫的关心由衷地感动，一边是为布鲁斯防御的耸肩动作而感到好笑。最后他决定两种都要，还有爱，而他们在两个星球的祝福声中跳了很长时间。

他歪着头看向布鲁斯，为视线中苍老、熟悉的面容感到惊奇。“布鲁斯？”

“让你的脚离开地面，超人。”布鲁斯威吓般地说，他嘴角的线条在他微笑时变得更深。“我想我告诉过你和我跳舞了。”

所以克拉克照做了。当布鲁斯温柔的哼着古老的曲调，他让他们俩渐渐地飘在地板上方，开始摇摆彼此。画着缓慢的圆形，他的腿缠绕着布鲁斯无用的双腿，他的手臂包裹着瘦骨嶙峋的身体，他带着他们俩跳舞，全神贯注地看着布鲁斯抬起的脸。

有一阵子，他可以看见另一个男人覆盖了苍白，脆弱的五官，可以感觉到黑色的丝绸覆盖了布鲁斯粗糙的白发，可以听到浑厚的男中音的笑声掩盖了破碎的哼唱，可以看见一张强壮、完好的脸盖过了他怀中苍老、半透明的鬼魂。布鲁斯对着他微笑，这时他有一部分明白了是他自己的眼泪模糊和折射着他们周围的光线，然而布鲁斯突然变得白炽，就像在黑暗中和他共舞的一个苍白燃烧的影子，一颗让他怀抱的星星。

永远。

在那个时刻到来的时候他就知道了。他听到那哼唱颤抖着停下，听到那古旧的心脏最后一次跳动，看见亮光从他的爱人眼里消失。他知道布鲁斯死去的那个时刻，在他的怀中跳着舞，夜空中的最后一颗星星。但是他跳完了这曲华尔兹，倾听着记忆中蓝色多瑙河的回响，因为布鲁斯一直都是个完美主义者，会因为事情做了一半就被丢下而皱眉。他结束了这支华尔兹，然后继续着，泪水静静地在他脸上流淌，他把那白色的头颅靠在颌下，环抱着怀里的身体，伴着音乐的幻影跳舞。

几个小时以后，别人就是这样发现了他们，他们的朋友和孩子和孙子，他们生命的遗赠。他知道他们会为他们哭泣，知道他们会感到悲痛，但是他不在乎。什么都没有留下，只有他怀里的皮囊，那些记忆，和他心中黑暗的痛楚。

因为布鲁斯不在了。再也没有更多时间。

***

葬礼很简单。蝙蝠侠从来不讲客套，克拉克也不觉得他有什么理由现在开始注意。他要求一个维京式的葬礼，虽然克拉克不知道为什么。骨灰会和阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯的父母一起埋在家族墓地。哥谭会继续拥有她的保护者，即使在死后。克拉克很难不嫉妒她这一点，但是为了迪克，为了家族，他能够理解。布鲁斯属于这里，属于他们。

他一直都是。

这里也有朋友。老联盟剩下的成员，新联盟的发起者，哥谭警察局的官员们。当然不是吉姆。吉姆埋在山坡的另一边。布鲁斯通常在夏天去拜访他的墓地，只要他还有能力出门。之后，迪克继续这样做，然后是芭芭拉，在忌日的时候带去玫瑰花。克拉克没这么做过，那不是属于他的地方。

这里还有其他的人。那么多，克拉克没有全部记住，没法集中足够的注意力来记住他们都是谁。这都无关紧要。他凝视着火葬堆上被包裹的身体，没有发出任何声音。也从未哭泣过。

在他们往基座上扔火炬的时候戴安娜把一只手放在他的肩上，尚恩走到火焰旁边说去最后的话，最后的告别。克拉克喉中的肿块快要扼死了他，但是他流不出一滴眼泪。他曾经大声哭喊过，但是空虚又疲惫。布鲁斯不在了，在几天前就对他说过再见。这是为了他们办的，为了那些没能在他死的时候拥抱着他的人，那些没能听到他在爱人耳边低唱着华尔兹，突出最后一次呼吸的人。这不是为他而办的。但是他承诺过。

是迪克最先注意到的。克拉克失落到不会注意，而其他所有人都带着一种痛苦的着迷看着火焰。但是迪克在哭，不得不移开视线，于是他看见了。是他引起了克拉克的注意，让悲痛的丈夫开始专心。这让他看到了布鲁斯告诉过他的事情的来临。

他的蓝宝石在闪光。不是多强有力的明亮，但是在闪耀着，就像一个鬼魂心中微小、激烈的蓝白色光芒。而他脑海中布鲁斯的声音让他安静，童子军。专心看。

记住你承诺过我的。

他们都在看着，迪克突然从泪光中露出微笑，而戴安娜带着敬畏注视着，尚恩带着无尽的爱和怜悯看着他。蓝宝石以平静的配合随着告别的火焰闪耀着，如果布鲁斯站在旁边，他会露出那种骄傲、窘迫的微笑，每当他试着要表现出他有多关心时候就会显露出来，并让他们都陷入惊讶地沉默。克拉克把这闪耀的石块贴近嘴唇，把它举在那里开始哭泣。

_你从来都不喜欢魔法，布鲁斯。_

这又有什么关系呢？

_没有。完全没有。只是这么说。_

要遵守你的诺言么？要展示给我看整个宇宙么，克拉克？

_……你怎么想？_

嗬。你知道么？

_什么？_

我觉得我爱你，克拉克。我就在想这个。

_……我也爱你，布鲁斯。_

_自始至终。_


End file.
